Sometimes You Break The Laws For Love
by autumnlover
Summary: What an earth could go wrong if the Doctor traveled back in time to tell Rose he loved her? Expect broken laws and a PLOT TWIST! 10th x Rose ONESHOT


**Sometimes you break the laws for love.**

Here it is, my doctor who one-shot. I said it was coming. Now, here's the deal. I love David Tennant and Billie Piper _and_ the doctor and Rose. So you know how the doctor never said 'I love you', but he was? Well, what if he broke the laws of time _just once_ to be with her again.

This story also comes with a twist! (I think...)

Doctor's pov.

!"£$&()+

Why couldn't I have just said it? _Why_?

I love you. I love you. I love you, Rose Tyler.

Why couldn't I have just talked quicker? (A/N does that annoy any of you?)

I know I'm cracking up. Imagine that, me, around 900 years of age, and I'm finally going mad. I've been to every corner (well, nearly. There's a lot of corners on the universe) of everywhere I've been, fought every monster I've come across, and now I go mad. From... loneliness.

I had sat here, staring at the centre of the TARDIS for days now. Almost a week. Just thinking the same thing.

I love you.

My eyes blurred and I blinked. I just wanted to see her, to let her know that I _do_, I do love her.

And knowing she loves (or love_d_ should I say) me. That's the only thing I smile at.

I smiled inwardly now. Rose. She was probably getting a job now and having chips. Like every person. Every normal person.

I hadn't even noticed that I had pulled the TARDIS trigger (A/N the thing he pulls to set him off in time travel. Oh, I don't know). I looked at the date.

Of all dates I could have picked, I chose that one.

I know why I did. That was the day that I lost Rose Tyler to another world.

In spite of everything my Time-Lord instinct was telling me, I didn't go back into the TARDIS and fly somewhere else. I walked into the Torchwood building. I snuck behind various objects and then I saw her.

Both my hearts filled up with emotion, I can tell you that.

I knew what I was going to do. I knew what the consequences were and I didn't care. I only wanted her. And nothing else.

"H – Hi Rose," I said, and she jumped and turned around.

"You frightened me there," she said and punched me on the arm lightly. I was so nervous, it was unbelievable.

"Rose, I need to talk to you," I said, knowing what I was going to say, unsure what would happen, knowing if I saw my old-me... well, I'd be in for it.

"Why? Wassup?" Rose said, and I lead her outside the room we were in and into a hall way.

"Rose Tyler," I said. "You are truly fantastic."

Great start.

"Thanks," she said, blushing. I could hear foot steps coming. It was now or never.

"Rose, I love you," I said, and her jaw dropped, and she grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss.

My word that was some kiss.

"I – I love you too," she said, still looking at me as thought she couldn't believe what had happened. She leant in for another kiss, and I was about to go back to my new-TARDIS and let her go into the vortex, but I didn't. I couldn't do it.

I had already changed time once. Surely it couldn't hurt to change it a bit more?

"Rose, do you want to – to spend you life with me, or your family?" I said, talking quicker now, because I could hear the footsteps getting louder.

"You," she said, without a moment's hesitation.

"What if," I swallowed. "What if you could live with your dad?"

"I don't care," she said.

"Rose, I'm serious," I said.

"And so am I."

"I want to spend it with you, OK?" now, someone's comin', we better hide," she said, and I took her words and did the most selfish thing I had ever done in my entire life.

I grabbed her arm and ran her down the corridor, not listening to any of her splutters. Then she stopped me.

"Doctor, what is happening?" she said, and I could see tears in her eyes. "You kiss me, tell me that you love me, and you ask me about the rest of my life, so what _the Hell is going on_?"

"Man, I've missed her.

"Rose, listen to me. I'm about to break the laws of time travel. You don't know this but," I breathed in as she looked at me, "but tonight you were going to get trapped in another world. A different one... to me. I'm horrid and selfish, but you said you wanted to be with me and –"

And I was cut off with the second make out session in minutes. This day was working out pretty good.

"Let's go," she said, and we ran down the corridor. I used the screwdriver and we were out of the building.

"But – but the TARDIS," she panted as we rested outside the Torchwood Building.

"I flew back in time six days after you were trapped, and I come only to tell you I love you, but I – I changed time and history, and now you have to come back with me."

"You – you missed me that much?" Rose said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Yes." I said simply. "But if you want to go with your family, then go back up there now."

Rose sharply drew in breath. "I – I want to go with you."

"Rose..." I said, but then she cut me off.

"Where's the TARDIS?" she said, a rather steely look on her face.

"Round the corner, but Rose..." my voice trailed off as she ran around the corner, and I hastened to follow. I saw her standing next to the TARDIS, smiling at it.

"You're saying if I go back in there," she pointed to Torchwood, "then I don't ever see you again?"

"That's right," I said. I can't believe how selfish I am...

"And... and I can still visit my mum, you know, on the days when we were travelling?"

"We can go back to yesterday and pick her up. Honest."

"And take her where?"

"New Earth," I said, just as an idea. We could visit as often as we like, we could –"

"There's not much time," Rose said, and I agreed. "I get the point. Now – can we go now?"

I looked into her eyes.

"Yes," I said.

And we went.

!"£$&()+

Man, I love the Doctor and Rose. Lots and lots. And I don't like the look of this new assistant. Ooh, I have an idea! Let me be it! Yeah!

And, yes, I know, it was a very very very lame ending, but just so you know:

They pick Jackie up and she is safe.

The Doctor (here's where my imagination stretches) finds a away to split his regeneration in half – now the doctor and Rose have one more regeneration each. Just to keep the picture perfect.

Years along the line, Rose is pregnant and they have a boy. Called Ricky.

Review! Autumnlover xxx


End file.
